


Geometrical

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Shassie Key Word Oneshots [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shassie, Shassie!, all fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1)	Geometrical – Shawn is a college English teacher. Carlton is the Geometry teacher for advanced mathematicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometrical

Shawn Spencer pulled up to the Santa Barbara Community College and parked, his motorcycle sliding smoothly into the faculty space next to a cherry red Crown Victoria. The sea breeze ruffled his already mussed hair as he removed his helmet and, kicking out the stand on his bike, he set off at a lively trot towards the English building where his office was.

~~~~~~~

Carlton poured himself a coffee from the staff break room, dumping his customary amounts of cream and sugar into the mug. 

“Hey, Lassie!”

He sighed and turned around, sipping from his cup. “Hello, Spencer.”

The exuberant young man practically skipped into the break room, filling his mug with the bottle of fruit juice he kept in the fridge. Carlton rolled his eyes and made to leave, scooping his papers off the counter only to spill them all over the floor. “God damnit.”

Surprisingly the English professor knelt down to help with the mess.

Handing him his files, Shawn grinned at the geometry professor. 

“So, Lassie.” He grabbed his juice off the counter and handed Lassiter his coffee. “What are you up to today?”

The professor in question sighed again and responded grudgingly, “I’m going to teach my classes, grade some papers, and go home.”

Spencer smiled and said, “Well, Gus is taking Jules to the Santa Barbara Theater. They’ve got extra tickets… Wanna come?”

Lassiter cocked an eyebrow. “What? Why would I go with you?”

Shawn smiled, a small half-grin, and cocked his head. “I didn’t say ‘with me’, I said ‘with us’. Am I hearing your subconscious speaking, Lassie?”

He flushed. Damn Spencer. 

“And also,” The annoyance in question continued, “Jules says you need to get out more, and she’s calling the Secret Santa favor in. I don’t know what that means.“ He smirked. “And that Othello is your favorite play.”

Carlton frowned. “How did O’Hara know that?”

“She didn’t, I did.”

The geometry teacher looked at him strangely. How did he…

“How did you…”

Shawn said, “You have a copy of Othello on your bookshelf. It's the only one that's not math related.”

“When did you… Why were you in my office?”

“You were out, I needed a notebook.” He shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. “Actually, most of the books on your bookshelf are pretty good. I borrowed your copy of that James Patterson novel.”

Lassiter glared. “Spencer, how many times have I told you…”

The English professor grinned and, turning around, said over his shoulder, “By the way, you’re running out of M&Ms and the culprit from that book was the bass player.”  
He pranced out and Carlton attempted to burn a hole in his doorframe with his eyes, crossing his arms and seething.


End file.
